Bad Blood
by 18yearslater
Summary: Willow Keightley was born a mud-blood. Having to deal with the curse of having 'filthy blood', and at the same time just trying to get through school unscathed, she meets a series of obstacles, these obstacles being boys. What else?


Willow Keightley had tried every outfit in her closet at least ten times over. The first day of school had come back around and she wanted to look perfect for Alistair.

Alistair Prescott was Willow's on-off boyfriend. They'd been going out back and forth for over a year now, and whereas you'd imagine things to be getting serious, he wasn't the commitment type; breaking up with Willow whenever school had a break so he could fool around with other girls while he was home. Willow however, didn't realise this, she thought the world of Alistair, and always thought somehow it was her fault whenever he'd break up with her.

After another wardrobe-change, Willow went with a band shirt who she knew nothing of, some skinny jeans and military boots. Giving herself the look-over in her mirror, she finally decided she was ready and headed off downstairs with the rest of her luggage.

'Mum, I'm going!' she called out to her mother in the kitchen, who hurriedly scuttled into the living room to witness her daughters departure.

'Okay, now you be careful, and I'll see you for Christmas, yes?' although the question sounded more like a statement than a question.

'Yessssss, mum,' Willow said rolling her eyes at her mother, who was now straightening up Willow's shirt.

'You could have at least let me iron your clothes before you went, dear.'

'I look fine, mum. I'm going.' And with that, Willow kissed her mother on the cheek and walked over to the stone fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and had vanished in a puff of green flames within the minute.

'I don't know what the big deal is; he's not even that good looking.' Willow overheard a third-year whispering to her friend as she boarded the Hogwarts Express.

'I don't know, it's his eyes, I could swim in those gorgeous, blue eyes.' The girl's friend replied dreamily.

Shaking her head and smiling to herself, Willow pushed past the two chattering girls and made her way down the train, looking for her friends, Adriana and Peyton. Failing in finding them, Willow made camp in an empty compartment, throwing everything but her book in the overhead storage and flopping down on the seat. Making herself at home, she kicked off her shoes and put her feet up on the opposite seat, opening up her book to read. After reading just the first two sentences she was interrupted by loud, repetitive knocks on the window of her compartment. Jumping out of her skin, Willow looked up to see Adriana give her a big toothy grin before opening the door.

Willow chuckled to herself as her friend took a seat, 'I looked all over for you.'

Adriana slapped her friends feet away from her, 'I was late setting off, where's Peyton?'

'I thought she'd be with you to be honest, you think she's late too?'

'God knows, probably shacking up with one of the seventh years knowing her.' Adriana laughed at the thought of their friend Peyton.

Peyton was the type of girl that had very little friends that were girls, and many friends of the male species. She took pride in her appearance and knew how to flaunt what she had, and get the attention she craved. She came from a well-off pure-blood family, yet you wouldn't know it. She wasn't stuck up like most purebloods, and would do anything for her half-blood and mud-blood friends.

Adriana however, was the type of girl that didn't like boys at all, a hardcore, half-blood feminist. She cringed at the thought of being with a boy, she imagined them as drooling, horny dogs, waiting to mount you at any chance they got, which was probably why she'd never even kissed a boy, let alone had a boyfriend.

Willow didn't know how she'd ended up with two completely different best friends, but she thought herself lucky. She was the type to befriend everyone, yet not everybody wanted to befriend her. Being a 'filthy mud-blood' was a curse, she would have kept it secret if she'd known what a burden it was to her; but, in her first year, one Timothy Jacobs had asked her what her mother and fathers profession was while they were eating breakfast. Willow, being a young eleven years old and very naive, had replied, '_my mother's a nurse and my father is in the military'. _Thinking this was a good thing, Willow had smiled, but her smile soon faded once she'd seen the table's reactions. After many confusing questions about being a 'mudblood', she had returned to her dormitory, when she returned later for classes, she was avoided by all, except Adriana and Peyton.

After another ten minutes of the two girls chatting about what they did over the school holidays, the train started to move. The girls looked at each other in confusion. Willow was the first to speak, 'Peyton isn't here yet!'

'Maybe she couldn't find us and sat somewhere else, let's go and look.' Adriana replied getting to her feet.

Willow pulled her shoes back on and followed Adriana out of the compartment, instantly bumping into Alistair.

'Erm, I'll catch up with you in a bit, okay?' She said to Adriana, looking straight into Alistair's beautiful dark eyes.

'Yeah, yeah...' Adriana trailed off, heading up the train, scanning each compartment as she went.

'How was your summer?' Willow asked, sheepishly giving Alistair a nervous smile.

'Was alright I guess, yours?' Alistair looked around, apparently uninterested in what Willow had to say.

'Mine was okay too, I missed you though.' Willow went to hug Alistair around the waist but was rejected by Alistair pushing her arms away.

'What are you doing?' He said with furrowed brows.

'Well, I missed you..'

'We don't go out anymore Will, I thought I made that perfectly clear?' He lowered his voice.

'I just thought-' Willow started.

'Well, you thought wrong. I found someone else Will, someone better.' He spat the last words and pushed past her, leaving her to stand alone, her eyes welling up with tears. As she turned around to go back into her compartment, she spotted Draco Malfoy staring at her from the compartment opposite. His stare was so intense with his piercing blue eyes, it intimidated her, but she didn't look away, and neither did he. It was only when Adriana and Peyton came bouncing into her did she shake herself out of her gaze and follow her two friends into their compartment.

**Well, that's the first chapter. Sorry it's a little slow and sucky right now, I just wanted to give you a little insight to some of the characters personalities. I couldn't not bring Draco into it, so I fitted him in right at the end for you! :D **

**Reviews would be highly appreciated, especially if you want me to update again haha. I'm just trying this out in case people like what I'm writing. (:**


End file.
